Kann eigentlich keine Frau Jack widerstehen?
by Sminya
Summary: Eine Frau wird von Jack auf sein Schiff entführt. Sie versucht Widerstand zu leisten, doch gelingt ihr dies? R rated wegen intimen Szenen im letzten Kapitel
1. Default Chapter

Kann eigentlich keine Frau Jack widerstehen?  
  
Summary: Eine Frau wird von Jack auf sein Schiff entführt. Sie versucht Widerstand zu leisten, doch gelingt ihr dies? R rated wegen intimen Szenen im letzten Kapitel ^_~.  
  
Disclaimer: Leider, leider besitze ich Ja... Captain Jack Sparrow nicht. Zum Teil gehören mir nicht einmal die Ideen zur Story. Wenn man so viele PotC Fics liest, ist es fast unmöglich, nicht von ihnen beeinflusst zu werden. Wenn also jemandem irgendetwas sehr bekannt vorkommt, so möchte ich mich tausend Mal entschuldigen. Aber ist nicht Imitation das größte Kompliment, das man erhalten kann? Ich danke für euer Verständnis ^_^  
  
A/N: Dies ist mein erstes PotC fic, so be gentle ^_^ Und bitte nicht vergessen R&R. Ich wäre wirklich dankbar für Feedback jeglicher Art, damit ich weiß, ob ich mit dem Schreiben weiterfahren soll oder nicht.  
  
Übrigens, die Story ist beendet, ihr müsst also nicht ewig auf irgendwelche Updates meinerseits warten. So, das war's fürs erste. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carmen erwachte plötzlich aus ihrem Schlaf. War da nicht ein Geräusch im Nebenzimmer? Nicht schon wieder ein Einbrecher. Sie lebte erst seit sieben Wochen in Tortuga, doch das wäre jetzt bereits der fünfte Einbruch. Und wieder einmal war ihr Mann nicht zu Hause. Er hatte einen neuen Job bei der Stadtwache angenommen und war deswegen nachts nie zu Hause.  
  
Sie musste nun wohl oder übel aufstehen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass die ganze Einrichtung geklaut wird. Schließlich musste sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten beschützen. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und suchte im Dunkeln nach dem Schlagstock, den ihr ihr Mann dagelassen hatte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie ins Zimmer nebenan. Ihre Augen waren die Dunkelheit schon gewohnt, sie konnte aber trotzdem nichts erkennen. Auch hatte der Lärm schon vor ein paar Minuten aufgehört. War der Dieb etwa schon gegangen? Sie betrachtete noch einmal sorgfältig jede Ecke im Zimmer, bis sie beschloss, Licht zu machen. Eine Kerze anzündend drehte sie sich um.  
  
Plötzlich stand ein Mann vor ihr, dem Aussehen nach ein Pirat, weswegen sie beinahe zu Tode erschrocken war. Der Erschrockenheit wich Erstaunen, denn dieser Pirat hatte etwas ganz merkwürdiges an sich. Er hatte wohl zu viele Tage auf hoher See verbracht und ein bisschen zu viel zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Zudem war sie noch nie in ihrem Leben einem Mann begegnet, der so atemberaubend schön war. Nachdem sie sich an seinen Anblick gewöhnt hatte, fasste sich Carmen schnell wieder und schwang den Schlagstock leicht hin und her. Der Pirat schien davon jedoch nicht beeindruckt. Er lächelte nur verschmitzt und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
  
Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie zwar alles bedeckend, aber dennoch leicht bekleidet vor ihm stand. Doch sie dachte nicht daran, sich peinlich berührt zu zeigen, schließlich war sie ja stolz auf ihren Körper.  
  
Etwas anstößig sagte er: "Hey Kleine!", während er eine schwankende Bewegung in die Richtung einer Obstschale auf einem Tisch machte, sich einen grünen Apfel nahm und hineinbiss. Langsam kam er ihr immer näher, wobei es Carmen nicht überrascht hätte, wenn er auf einmal das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Sie bereitete sich innerlich schon darauf vor zuzuschlagen. Noch einen Schritt und er wäre genau in ihrer Reichweite.  
  
Der Pirat kam, sie schlug zu, er duckte sich, fasste den Schlagstock und entwand ihn ihrer Hand. Entwaffnet wich sie langsam gegen die Wand direkt neben der Tür zurück. Doch der Pirat kam immer noch näher, bis seine Brust die ihre berührte. Ein Gefühl der Begierde, aber auch Abscheu durchdrang Carmen. Sie fühlte sich bedrängt und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Eigentlich hätte sie sich sofort von ihm losreißen können, indem sie ihn mit dem Knie dahin traf, wo es wirklich weh tat. Aber irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser Pirat.  
  
Schließlich sagte sie: "Ich mache dir ein Angebot: du nimmst, was du mit dir tragen kannst, und ich werde dich ziehen lassen ohne nach Hilfe zu rufen. Einverstanden?"  
  
Darauf antwortete er: "Weshalb sollte ich dir vertrauen, Kleine?"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erwiderte: "Es ist keine Frage des Vertrauens, du hast keine andere Wahl. Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, dann fange ich an zu schreien. Wir sind hier in einer sehr lebhaften Gegend und ich habe viele Freunde hier, die mir helfen würden!"  
  
Der Pirat ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hätte natürlich keine Chance gegen ihn, denn er würde ihr so schnell wie möglich den Mund stopfen, so dass sie gar nicht erst schreien könnte... doch irgendwie war er beeindruckt von ihrem Widerstandswillen. Bis jetzt waren die Frauen entweder in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn er sie des nachts überrascht hatte, oder sie waren seinem Charme erlegen. Dieses Mal würde er sie gehen lassen, nur um sie später vielleicht noch einmal zu besuchen.  
  
Er lächelte ihr verschmitzt zu und antwortete: "Ich bin einverstanden. Wisse, dass du die Ehre hattest, vom berühmten Captain Jack Sparrow bestohlen zu werden."  
  
Er machte eine lächerlich wirkende Verbeugung und griff nach dem Sack, der in einer Ecke lag und wahrscheinlich voll von Sachen, die er in dieser Nacht gestohlen hatte. Kurz bevor er sich aus dem Zimmer begab wendete er sich noch ein letztes Mal Carmen zu, zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Carmen entwandte sich jedoch gleich seinem Griff und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Mit eiserner Miene wies sie mit ihrem Finger auf die Tür. Jack schien gar nichts anderes erwartet zu haben, warf ihr den Apfel zu und ging.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Tag beschloss Carmen, ihrem Mann besser nichts von dem Kuss zu erzählen. Er hatte ja auch gar nichts bedeutet. Doch Carmen wusste, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht etwas vorlog. Als Jack direkt vor ihr gestanden hatte, überkam sie den Wunsch ihn zu küssen. Doch sie wusste, dass dies zu nichts führen würde, denn eigentlich war sie glücklich verheiratet. Sie vermisste einfach ab und zu etwas abenteuerliches in ihrer Ehe. Schon seit eh und je war sie ein eher harter Typ. Niemand, der sie kannte, wollte sich mit ihr anlegen.  
  
Eines Tages hatte sie dann den unheimlich süßen David kennen gelernt, der ihr schon im ersten Augenblick das Herz gestohlen hatte. Carmen war von sich selbst überrascht gewesen, dass sie sich jemals in einen ehrlichen und rechtschaffenen Mann verlieben würde. Zwangsweise gab sie selbst ihre kriminellen Aktivitäten auf und fand sich damit ab, ein armes, aber ehrliches Leben an der Seite des Mannes, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte, zu verbringen. Immerhin verlangte dieser Lebensstil nicht, dass sie lange Kleider anziehen musste. Dafür liebte sie ihre Hosen zu sehr und hasste Korsetts um so mehr.  
  
Und nun kreuzte ein Mann wie Captain Jack Sparrow ihren Weg. So jemanden hatte sie sich schon in ihrer Kindheit als Lebenspartner vorstellen können. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nie die Absicht zu heiraten. Ihr war die Freiheit immer wichtiger gewesen. Und genau das vermisste sie jetzt, die Freiheit tun und lassen zu können, was sie wollte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. 2 Chapter

2.  
  
Am nächsten Abend musste David wieder die Nachtschicht übernehmen. Carmen dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sie bedauerte es nur ein wenig, die Nacht wieder ohne ihn verbringen zu müssen. Nachdem sie sich schlafen gelegen hatte, träumte sie wirre Sachen von Piraten, grünen Äpfeln und rosa Häschen, wobei letztere sie am meisten verwirrten.  
  
Plötzlich schrak sie auf, sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person in ihrem Zimmer. Da saß er wieder, Captain Jack Sparrow, neben ihr auf dem Bett einen Apfel verspeisend. Carmen funkelte ihn böse an, während er sich davon nicht stören ließ, mit seinen Augen über ihren Körper zu wandern. Die ganze Zeit lag wieder dieses verschmitzte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Carmen versuchte diese Körperinspektion zu unterbrechen und fragte: "Was machst du schon wieder hier? Hast du etwas vergessen?"  
  
Darauf wurde Jacks Grinsen nur noch breiter. Er erwiderte: "Ja, dich!"  
  
Entrüstet antwortete sie: "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Du kannst nicht einfach so in der Nacht zu mir kommen und dich neben mich auf das Bett setzen. Jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Haus!"  
  
"Aber nur, wenn du mich begleitest.", entgegnete Jack.  
  
"Warum sollte ich mit dir kommen?", fragte Carmen ihn.  
  
Jack erwiderte: "Weil ich dir etwas sehr interessantes zeigen könnte. Es betrifft deinen Mann."  
  
Da horchte Carmen auf einmal auf. Etwas, das ihren Mann betraf? Sie hatte bisher immer angenommen, dass sie alles von ihm wisse, während er eigentlich nichts von ihr erfahren hatte. Vielleicht war er ja doch nicht so ehrlich, wie er immer tat. Wenn das war wäre, so würde ihre Liebe zu ihm nur noch größer werden. Doch weshalb sollte Jack ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Er wollte sie doch sicher nur irgendwo hinlocken, wo er mit ihr machen konnte, was er wollte. Nach einer Weile siegte jedoch die Neugier und Carmen willigte ein mitzugehen. Im Notfall war sie ja geschickt genug, sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Jack verspürte einen kleinen Triumph als er dies hörte. Er wusste noch immer genau, was die Frauen neugierig machen würde. Zu seinem Glück hatte er einige Stunden zuvor ihren Mann in einer Kneipe kennen gelernt. Manche Leute haben einfach immer noch nicht gelernt, unter Alkoholeinfluss nicht gleich alles zu verraten, was man wissen will. Jack hatte diesen Fehler nur einmal gemacht, danach hatte er sein Schiff nicht wieder gefunden.  
  
Wie würde sie wohl reagieren, wenn er ihr zeigte, was er herausgefunden hatte? Mit torkelnden Schritten führte er sie zu dem Hafen.  
  
"Wie heißt du eigentlich, Kleine?", fragte er sie nach einer Weile.  
  
Carmen überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm einen falschen Namen angeben sollte, kam jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass es sowieso keine Rolle spielen würde.  
  
"Mein Name lautet Carmen", antwortete sie.  
  
"Tragischer Name", erwiderte er nachdenklich.  
  
Carmen war es egal, sie wollte nur endlich herausfinden, was es mit ihrem Mann auf sich hatte und dann wieder nach Hause gehen.  
  
Langsam kamen sie in eine zwielichtige Gegend in der Nähe des Hafens. Das Quartier war bekannt für seine zahlreichen Bordelle und Schmuggelgeschäfte. Carmen überlegte sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, mit diesem Captain Jack Sparrow mitzugehen. Aber da sie nun mal schon hier war, konnte sie auch bis zum Ende mitgehen.  
  
Neben einem Haus blieb Jack auf einmal stehen. Er deutete mit einem Finger auf ein Fenster und sagte: "Schau!"  
  
Jack im Auge behaltend trat sie näher an das Fenster heran. Was sie da sah, traf sie wie ein Blitz. Sie war so schockiert, sie konnte gar nichts mehr sagen, sie vergaß sogar die Anwesenheit von Jack. Eine unheimliche Wut auf David wuchs in ihr, als sie ihn da sah, wie er sich mit einer bedeutungslosen Hure vergnügte. Nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, drehte sie sich zu Jack um.  
  
Dieser sagte unbekümmert wie immer: "Sorry Kleine, dass du das sehen musstest, aber ich dachte, du hättest ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."  
  
Carmen spürte sich auf einmal, sie verlor die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Sie trat ganz nahe an Jack heran, legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüften und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich bin dir unheimlich dankbar."  
  
Zuerst war Jack ein wenig verwirrt, doch dieser Ausdruck wich rasch einem freudigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Carmen berührte seinen Halfter, zog seine Pistole, stieß Jack von sich weg und stürmte zur Tür. Mit einem heftigen Tritt war diese offen und sie stellte sich großbeinig vor das Bett, indem sich die zwei Turteltäubchen angstvoll zusammenkauerten. Carmen zischte: "Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen", und schoss dreimal auf David ein. Die verdammte Hure fing an zu schreien, war jedoch sofort still, als Carmen auch auf sie zielte. Nachdem sie sich entschlossen hatte, die Hure am Leben zu lassen, verließ sie das Haus wieder. Triumphierend trat sie vor Jack, doch da wurde ihr auf einmal schwarz vor Augen. Jack, der dem ganzen Geschehen bis jetzt nur mit etwas erstaunten Augen zugeschaut hatte, erblickte hinter der zusammengefallenen Carmen die Hure, mit einer Bratpfanne in der Hand. Um sie loszuwerden, knurrte Jack sie an. Die Prostituierte rannte kreischend davon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Etwas ratlos stand nun Captain Jack Sparrow vor der in Ohnmacht gefallenen Carmen. Was macht ein Pirat, zu dessen Füssen eine wunderschöne Frau liegt? Die Antwort darauf schien ihm sonnenklar: sie mitnehmen. Also packte er sie über seine Schultern und torkelte zu seinem Schiff, der Black Pearl.  
  
Eine Stunde später kam er bei seinem Schiff an. Eigentlich wäre es nur zehn Minuten entfernt gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich zu verlaufen. Ihm war auch nicht genau klar, wie das geschehen konnte. Doch solche Sachen passierten ihm ständig, deshalb dachte er gar nicht länger darüber nach, brachte Carmen auf sein Schiff und gab den Befehl, Anker zu lichten. Er legte sie in seiner Kabine in sein Bett, löschte das Licht, setzte sich in einen Sessel und wartete darauf, dass sie aufwachte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. 3 Chapter

3.  
  
Langsam erwachte Carmen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und irgendwie schaukelte alles um sie herum. Hatte sie etwa mal wieder über die Strenge geschlagen und zuviel getrunken? Seltsam, sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern ausgegangen zu sein? Hatte sie so viel getrunken, dass sie sogar einen Filmriss hatte? Mit einer Hand berührte sie ihren Hinterkopf. Ahh, dachte sie, daher rührt der Schmerz. Sie hatte eine riesige Beule entdeckt. Mit einem Schlag fielen ihr die Ereignisse des Abends wieder ein.  
  
Erschrocken und in Angriffsbereitschaft schaute sie sich im ihr fremden Zimmer um. Da entdeckte sie eine dunkle Gestalt in einer Ecke. Sie stand auf und kam langsam näher. Carmen erkannte nichts der immer unheimlicher wirkenden Gestalt, denn nur durch ein kleines Fenster drang Mondlicht in das Zimmer ein. Aus einem Reflex heraus wich sie zurück, was sie jedoch sofort bereute, denn durch das Zurückweichen signalisierte sie Angst, was sie auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte. Also verharrte sie nun in ihrer Position und hielt Ausschau nach einem Fluchtweg. Sie erkannte eine Tür im dämmrigen Licht und sah ihre Chance gekommen. Plötzlich sprang sie aus dem Bett, stieß die dunkle Gestalt beiseite, stürzte zur Tür hinaus und wäre beinahe über die Reling gefallen, wenn sie nicht jemand gehalten hätte.  
  
"He Kleine, nur nicht so überstürzt, es hätte dich beinahe dein Leben gekostet", sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und blickte Jack ins Gesicht.  
  
"Wo bin ich und was hast du mit mir vor?" fragte sie argwöhnisch.  
  
Er antwortete grinsend: "Willkommen auf der Black Pearl, meinem Schiff. Du wirst hier einige Zeit verbringen, da wir vor ein paar Stunden losgesegelt sind und wir nicht so schnell wieder auf Land treffen werden. Also finde dich am besten damit ab. Alles weitere wird sich dann schon ergeben." Beim letzten Satz zwinkerte er ihr zu und zog sie praktisch mit den Augen aus. In Carmen stieg ein Gefühl der Übelkeit auf. Sie war eine Kämpfernatur und würde sich ihm sicher nicht so schnell ergeben. Obwohl sie anfangs noch so etwas wie Begierde verspürte, fiel es ihr nun nicht mehr schwer, dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken, wenn er sie die ganze Zeit so respektlos behandelte.  
  
Jack wies mit einer Hand auf die offene Tür zu seiner Kabine. Nach kurzem Überlegen gab Carmen nach und ging hinein. Wohin sollte sie sonst gehen auf diesem gottverdammten Schiff?  
  
Auf einmal erinnerte sich Jack an etwas, das ihm Elizabeth einmal erzählt hatte. Es ging darum, dass Elizabeth auf der Black Pearl gewesen war, als sie noch unter dem Kommando von Barbossa war. Dieser hatte ihr die Wahl gelassen, und diese so geschickt formuliert, dass sie sich schließlich dazu entschlossen hatte, mit dem Captain zu essen. Jack hatte diese Geschichte immer sehr amüsant gefunden und wollte sie nun selber einmal ausprobieren: "Hör zu Kleine, ich lasse dir die Wahl: Entweder nimmst du das Abendessen mit mir ein oder mit meiner Crew, wobei du ein Kleid tragen musst, welches ich dir gebe. Wie entscheidest du dich?"  
  
Etwas ungläubig schaute Carmen ihn an und antwortete: "Ich entscheide mich natürlich für die Crew."  
  
Etwas verwirrt über die Wendung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte, schaute er sie an. Irgendwie hatte er wohl etwas falsch gemacht. Nun ja, es werden sich ihm sicher noch genug Gelegenheiten bieten, in welchen er herausfinden kann, was der Trick hinter der Sache ist. Dann aß sie eben mit der Crew. Es war ihm eigentlich egal, sie würden sowieso mindestens einen Monat auf dem Schiff verbringen, also würde er sie ja auch noch oft genug zu Gesicht bekommen.  
  
Also erwiderte Jack: "Na dann geh!"  
  
Er öffnete die Tür, vor welcher gerade Anamaria vorbeilief. "Hey Anamaria, nimm die Kleine mit, sie wird heute mit euch essen.", rief Jack ihr zu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Argwöhnisch betrachtete Anamaria den neuen Gast und führte sie in den Speisesaal. Alle Mitglieder der Crew waren schon dort versammelt. Als sie eintrat, wurde es still und alle bedachten Carmen mit einem bösen Blick. Doch sie ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, setzte sich an einen freien Platz und begann die ihr vorgesetzte Suppe auszulöffeln. Langsam setzten die Gespräche der anderen wieder ein.  
  
Mr. Gibbs, der ihr gegenüber saß, fragte sie: "Was hast du dem Captain angetan? Er war noch nie in einer solch schlechten Stimmung, dass er nicht mit uns gegessen hat. Ausgenommen natürlich der Fall, wenn er weiblichen Besuch hatte."  
  
Carmen blickte verächtlich von ihrem Teller auf und antwortete: "Das ist die falsche Frage. Vielmehr solltest du mich fragen, was er mir angetan hat, und was er mir vielleicht noch antun wird."  
  
Da spannte sich Anamaria ins Gespräch ein: "Moment, ich glaube, das muss geklärt werden. Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Carmen erwiderte: "Weil ich von eurem Captain entführt worden bin. Ich bin keineswegs aus freien Stücken hier."  
  
Anamaria meinte nur die Stirn runzelnd: "Stellt es für ihn keine Herausforderung mehr dar, mit so vielen Frauen wie möglich zu schlafen, dass er sich jetzt schon Frauen an Bord holt, die gar nichts von ihm wollen? Oje, Jack. Willst du einen Apfel?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nachdem der erste Anflug von Feindseligkeiten überwunden war, hatte sich der Abend doch noch ganz gut entwickelt. Carmen lernte die Crew kennen und Anamaria klärte diese über den Grund von Carmens Anwesenheit auf. Mit Mr. Gibbs und Anamaria verstand sie sich sofort bestens, der Rest der Crew beachtete sie nicht mehr groß.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam auf einmal ein Mann, der Mr. Gibbs etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dieser stand auf und bedeutete Carmen, ihm zu folgen. Neugierig und entschlossen stand Carmen auf und begleitete ihn. Vor einer Tür, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, blieb er stehen und ging.  
  
Carmen trat ein und erkannte sofort, dass es das Zimmer von Jack war. Doch er befand sich nicht im Raum. Also machte Carmen Licht und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Nun hatte sie endlich einmal Zeit über das Geschehene nachzudenken - wobei sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie das überhaupt wollte. An diesem Tage hatte sie herausgefunden, dass ihr Mann sie betrog und ihn infolgedessen erschossen. War es eine übereilte Tat? Sicher. Doch bereute sie diese? Darüber war sie sich noch nicht so im klaren.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Jack trat ein.  
  
"He Kleine, trinkst du mit mir 'nen Schluck?", und deutete dabei auf zwei volle Flaschen Rum. "Sehr nützlich, wenn man vergessen will."  
  
Dankbar nahm Carmen sein Angebot an.  
  
*********  
  
Jack hatte es sich irgendwie viel einfacher vorgestellt. Carmen vertrug doch mehr Alkohol, als er vermutet hatte. Es erstaunte ihn, dass sie ihm in dieser Angelegenheit gewachsen war. Bis jetzt war er noch nie einer Frau begegnet, die so viel trinken konnte. Jedenfalls war Carmen noch ganz unterhaltsam, wenn sie betrunken war. Worüber hatten sie gerade eben noch gesprochen? War ja auch nicht so wichtig, sie lachte immer noch darüber. War es überhaupt lustig gewesen? Daran konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht mehr erinnern.  
  
Carmen wusste eigentlich nicht genau, weshalb sie lachte, doch sie brauchte Jack nur anzuschauen, und es ging wieder von vorne los. Nachdem sie sich wieder ein bisschen erholt hatte, setzte sie zu sprechen an und holte Luft. Doch genau dann fielen ihr die unheimlich schönen Augen von Jack auf und sie verlor sich in ihnen.  
  
"Jack, darf ich dich küssen?" Es gelang ihr nur mit Mühe die Wörter einigermaßen richtig auszusprechen.  
  
Jack verschluckte sich am Rum und hustete. Er lallte: "Aber selbstverständlich Kleine."  
  
Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herüber. Doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel vom Stuhl. Carmen brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ungelenk beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn aufzurütteln. Doch dann hörte sie, wie von Jack ein lautes Schnarchen ausging. Erschöpft von dem langen Abend legte sie sich neben Jack auf den Boden und schlief umgehend ein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. 4 Chapter

4.  
  
Als Carmen am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, tat ihr alles weh. Sie fragte sich, weshalb sie wohl auf dem Fußboden übernachtet hatte. Da erinnerte sie sich wieder an die letzte Nacht. Wo war Jack jetzt? Carmen schaute sich im Zimmer um, doch er war nicht da. Zum Glück, sie wollte sich zuerst noch ein wenig mental auf das Zusammentreffen mit Jack vorbereiten. Was war gestern in sie gefahren? Hatte sie etwa vergessen, wie respektlos er sie behandelt hatte?  
  
Da entdeckte sie einen kleinen, sorgfältig zusammengelegten Kleiderhaufen auf einem Stuhl. Dem Stil nach waren es wohl Anamarias Kleider. Carmen probierte sie an, wobei das Oberteil ein wenig zu eng war. Die Hosen hingegen passten perfekt. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel trat sie aus dem Zimmer heraus an die Reling, bereit, um herauszufinden, ob er sich noch an die letzte Nacht erinnert. Es hätte sie nicht erstaunt, wenn dem nicht so wäre, bei der Menge Alkohol, die die beiden getrunken hatten. Leider musste Carmen schon ihr ganzes Leben lang mit dem Schicksalsschlag leben, dass sie sich immer an jedes Detail ihrer durchzechten Abende erinnern konnte, wobei... Als sie noch einmal an die vorherige Nacht zurückdachte, fragte sie sich: Worüber um Himmels Willen habe ich so gelacht? Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr schönes Gesicht, doch es erlosch, als sie der Realität gegenüber trat.  
  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Steuerrad, wo sie Jack als Captain dieses Schiffes vermutete. Grossen Schrittes ging sie um eine Ecke herum, von wo aus sie freie Sicht auf das Deck und somit auf das Steuerrad hatte. Ihr blieb auf einmal der Atem stehen. War das wirklich Jack hinter dem Steuerrad? Er sah absolut umwerfend aus, sein Hemd war nicht zugeknöpft und wehte mit dem Wind, so dass sein muskulöser Oberkörper zu sehen war. Ab und zu bellte er jemandem einen Befehl zu. Er wirkte irgendwie heroisch, wie er da das ganze Schiff unter seiner Kontrolle hatte. Carmen konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr von ihm losreißen.  
  
Da bemerkte Jack sie auf einmal und grinste ihr zu. Carmen entschloss sich, in die Offensive zu gehen und schritt auf Jack zu, als ob sie nur zur Orientierung so dagestanden wäre.  
  
"Wo segeln wir eigentlich hin, Jack?" fragte Carmen.  
  
"Nirgendwohin und überall hin, und es heißt Captain", antwortete Jack schmunzelnd.  
  
"Und Kleine, was machst du so?" fragte er Carmen.  
  
Diese erwiderte sarkastisch: "Ich schaue mir dieses Boot einmal an."  
  
Danach ging sie davon, während ihr Jack verärgert nachschaute. Beleidigt schrie er ihr noch hinterher: "Du dumme Frau, die Black Pearl ist ein Schiff, kein Boot. Ein Schiff!"  
  
"Alles klar Captain, ich wollte ihr Schiff nicht beleidigen", erwiderte sie und fügte hinzu "Ach übrigens, mein Name lautet Carmen und nicht Kleine!"  
  
Carmen wartete seine Reaktion gar nicht erst ab, sondern ging weg, um jemanden zu suchen, mit dem sie reden konnte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bald fand Carmen Anamaria und dankte ihr für ihre Kleider. Danach half sie ihr bei ihren Aufgaben, während die beiden über Gott und die Welt redeten. In Anamaria fand Carmen schnell eine gute Freundin. Plötzlich wechselte der Wind. Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden, dass ein großes Unwetter auf sie zukam. Sie waren so sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie es ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen ist.  
  
"Geh in deine Kabine, dort ist es am sichersten für dich", wies Anamaria Carmen an.  
  
Diese wendete ein: "Aber ich habe doch gar kein eigenes Zimmer."  
  
"Dann gehe in die Kabine des Captains, er hat sicher nichts dagegen" erwiderte Anamaria und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, also machte sich Carmen auf den Weg. Wie hatte sie dieses schreckliche Unwetter bloß nicht bemerken können. Mittlerweile befand es sich direkt über dem Schiff. Der Wind peitschte ihr Regen ins Gesicht, sodass sie sich die Hände vor den Kopf hielt, um sich zu schützen. Da prallte sie plötzlich gegen jemanden. Ihr Gegenüber verfluchend sah sie auf und erblickte Jack. Gerade in diesem Moment ergriff eine riesige Welle das Schiff, Jack presste Carmen hart gegen die Wand, um sie zu schützen.  
  
Diese Nähe von Jack war für Carmen fast unerträglich. Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, Jacks Geruch nach Meer, Salz und Rum tief einzuatmen. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln bewegten, während er atmete. Entgegen ihres Willens schlug ihr Herz mindestens doppelt so schnell. Sie hoffte nur, dass Jack das laute Pochen nicht hören würde. Still verfluchte sie sich selbst, dass sie ihren Körper nicht soweit kontrollieren konnte, dass er nur auf ihren ausdrücklichen Befehl erregt wurde.  
  
Die Welle ging vorüber und die See beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. Doch Jack bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er schaute Carmen tief in die Augen und führte seinen Mund gefährlich nahe an den ihren. Der Widerstand in Carmen war schon längstens gebrochen und sie bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, ihn zu küssen. Doch nur einige Millimeter, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührt hätten, zog sich Jack zurück. Er wandte sich um, um zurück zu seiner Mannschaft zu gehen, während er Carmen über seine Schultern ein hämisches Grinsen zuwarf.  
  
Schwer atmend stand sie da, nicht begreifend, was genau gerade vorgefallen war. Hatte sie dieser attraktive Pirat etwa gerade zurückgewiesen?  
  
Moment, wieso interessierte sie das überhaupt? Es war ja vollkommen egal. Nein, eigentlich war es sogar besser so, denn sonst wäre sie womöglich der Versuchung erlegen.  
  
Scheiße, sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst belog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. 5 Chapter

5.  
  
Carmen zog sich ins Zimmer von Captain Jack zurück. Am liebsten wäre sie irgendwo anders hingegangen, doch sie wusste nicht, wohin. Sie wollte auch Anamaria und den Rest der Crew nicht stören, da diese sicher immer noch mit dem nachlassenden Sturm zu tun hatten. Es blieb ihr also nicht anderes übrig, als auf das Unausweichliche zu warten: auf die Rückkehr von Jack.  
  
Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile gewartet hatte, kam ihr eine Idee. Wenn sie sich schlafen legen würde, dann gäbe es keine Konfrontation. Aber nun stand sie vor einem Problem. Wenn sie sich in Jacks Bett legen würde, würde er sich sicher zu ihr gesellen. Vielleicht sollte sie besser auf dem Boden schlafen. Da fragte sie sich, ob sie eigentlich nicht wollte, dass Jack sich zu ihr legen würde. Doch das würde einer Kapitulation gleichen und Carmen war ihr Stolz im Weg, um das zuzulassen. Aber sie könnte es darauf ankommen lassen.  
  
Sie machte es sich also in Jacks Bett bequem und wartete darauf, dass er zurückkehrte. Überraschenderweise dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet wurde. Carmen wurde ein wenig nervös, versuchte jedoch tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen, um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie schlafen würde. Wie erwartet legte sich Jack neben sie ins Bett. Sie war neugierig darauf, was wohl als nächstes passieren würde. Doch zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung geschah absolut überhaupt nichts. Jack hatte sich in angemessenem Abstand zu ihr eingenistet.  
  
Carmens Geduld war am Ende angekommen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, während sie sagte: "Jack, du Idiot", und küsste ihn. Ihr Kuss wurde sogleich erwidert. Endlich bekam sie, was sie wollte. Und Jack war ein äußerst guter Küsser, so leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Nachdem sie sich das erste Mal wieder von einander lösten, schaute Carmen in ein grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du nicht geschlafen hast. Glaubst du ernsthaft, du könntest irgendetwas vor Captain Jack Sparrow verheimlichen?"  
  
Carmen antwortete mit einem erneuten Kuss. Nachdem sie sein Hemd geöffnet hatte, wanderten ihre Hände über Jacks Oberkörper und erforschten die vielen starken Muskeln. Das war etwas, das sie schon so lange tun wollte, sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.  
  
Jack versuchte nun, Carmen zu entkleiden. Doch er verlor schon ziemlich bald die Geduld, also griff er auf einen Tisch, welcher neben dem Bett stand, griff sich ein Messer und schnitt Carmens Kleid auf. Da war sie nun, nackt und wunderschön, und saß auf ihm. Was mehr konnte sich ein Mann wünschen? Heute beabsichtigte er, sich voll und ganz verwöhnen zu lassen. Diese Frau war ja geradezu verrückt nach ihm. Eigentlich kein Wunder, er war ja auch Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
Langsam zog er Carmen wieder runter zu sich, um sie zu küssen, um sie zu fühlen. Er berührte ihre Brüste und spielte mit ihnen, bis ein leises Stöhnen aus Carmens Mund entwich. Langsam hatte Carmen das Gefühl, dass sie die einzige war, die an der ganzen Darbietung aktiv teilnahm. Doch ihr war es vorerst egal, sie würde einfach alles aus Jack rausholen, was sie wollte. Sie entledigte Jack seiner restlichen Kleider und befasste sich nun eingehender mit seinem besten Stück. Jack hatte sich also dazu entschieden, sie alleine agieren zu lassen. In diesem Falle hatte er es verdient, ein wenig geplagt zu werden...  
  
Carmen gab sich wirklich die größte Mühe, Jack mit ihrem Mund und ihrer geschickten Zunge zu befriedigen. Doch kurz bevor er zu seinem Höhepunkt kam, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit seinem Hals. Ein Stöhnen des Protestes drang aus seiner Kehle, doch Carmen ließ sich nicht beirren. Nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, setzte sich Carmen auf ihn drauf, so dass er ihn sie eindringen konnte.  
  
Sie begann nun ganz langsam, sich hin und her zu bewegen. Doch sie wurde und wurde nicht schneller. Es raubte Jack fast die Nerven, so kurz stand er vor seinem Orgasmus und konnte dennoch nicht kommen. Nachdem er eine Zeit lang nur die Decke angestarrt hatte, schaute er Carmen nun direkt in die Augen, mit einem flehentlich bittenden und zugleich verfluchenden Blick. Doch er sah nur hämisch grinsende Augen mit einer leicht irren Andeutung. Carmens Geduld ging langsam zur Neige und sie beschloss, dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Nun erhöhte sie ihr Tempo doch noch und sowohl sie, als auch Jack kamen zu ihrem Höhepunkt.  
  
Danach legte sich Carmen neben Jack nieder und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie schon bessere Liebhaber hatte und ein bisschen enttäuscht war. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass Jack zu mehr fähig war.  
  
"Na, zufrieden?", fragte Jack. Er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, irgendetwas großartiges geleistet zu haben.  
  
Sie antwortete: "Ja schon, aber ich habe eigentlich mehr erwartet."  
  
So, nun hatte sie ihn in seinem Stolz verletzt. Wie würde er wohl reagieren?  
  
"WAS?", fragte Jack.  
  
Sie erwiderte: "Ja, ich bin ja nicht einmal müde..."  
  
Daraufhin stürzte sich Jack auf Carmen und küsste sie so stürmisch, wie es nur ein Captain Jack Sparrow vermag. Unerwartet drang er mit ein paar Fingern in sie ein, was sie zu einem abrupten Keuchen brachte. Sie musste zugeben, dass er sehr geschickte Hände besaß. Nachdem er sie genug penetriert hatte, drang er nun endgültig in sie ein. Zuerst stieß er noch behutsam zu. Also beschloss Carmen, ihn noch ein bisschen mehr zu provozieren. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Na endlich!"  
  
Das brachte ihn nun endgültig zum Rasen und er nahm keine Rücksicht auf nichts mehr. Er stieß so kräftig zu, wie er nur konnte. Immer und immer wieder. Carmen war so in Ekstase, dass sie nicht einmal mehr richtig stöhnen konnte, sondern nur noch japste. Schließlich kam sie zu einem Orgasmus, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als könne sie soviel nicht ertragen und würde sich auflösen.  
  
Jack zog sich aus Carmen zurück. Diese hatte sich noch nie zuvor so erleichtert gefühlt wie jetzt. Doch dieses Gefühl währte nicht lange. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause machte sich Jack wieder an die Arbeit. Diesmal stimulierte er Carmen mit seinem Mund. Diese dachte zuerst, dass sie zu erschöpft sei, um noch einmal so erregt zu werden, doch sie wurde eines besseren belehrt.  
  
Nachdem sie wieder fast einen Höhepunkt gehabt hätte, ließ Jack von ihr ab. Er richtete sich auf und hob sie hart gegen die Wand am Ende des Bettes. Auf diese Weise leistete Carmens Körper mehr Widerstand, während er zustieß, immer heftiger, immer tiefer. Dieses Mal gelangte sie zu einem noch überwältigenderen Orgasmus als beim letzten Mal. Sie fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht. Schließlich hatte Jack doch noch erbarmen mit ihr und ließ jetzt ganz von ihr ab. Carmen fühlte sich unendlich erlöst, erleichtert und erschöpft.  
  
Sarkastisch und auch etwas müde fragte Jack sie: "Und, hast du, was du bekommen wolltest?"  
  
Noch bevor sie endgültig einschlafen würde, antwortete Carmen: "Ja. Und mehr, viel mehr!"  
  
Fin 


End file.
